Ship Name Initials and Identifiers
Ship Name Initials and Identifiers 'are the initials placed before the name of a ship to provide the identity of that ship's affiliation, and are not to be confused with hull classification symbols, which are only used by the Systems Alliance/Systems Coalition navies. The following is a list of every ship name initial and identifier known to exist. List of Known Initials and Identifiers Human *'SSV: Systems Service Vessel - Used from 2148 CE to 2191 CE. *'CAW': Cerberus Assault Warship - Used from 2158 CE to present. *'CSV': Coalition Service Vessel - Used from 2191 CE to present. *'NAS': North American Ship - Used from 2099 CE to present. *'SAUN': South American Union Navy - Used from 2054 CE to present. *'EUNS': European Union Navy Ship - Used from 2021 CE to present. *'NAPS': North African Protectorate Ship - Used from 2027 CE to present. *'USSA': United States of South Africa - Used from 2027 CE to present. *'MECS': Middle Eastern Confederacy Ship - Used from 2019 CE to present. *'HMOS': Her/His Majesty's Oceanic Ship - Used from 2104 CE to present. *'RFS': Russian Federation Ship - Used from 1991 CE to present. *'UAN': United Asian Navy - Used from 2122 CE to present. *'ISS': Intelligence and Surveillance Ship - Used from 2191 CE to present. Salarian *'SUV': Salarian Union Vessel - Used from 600 BCE to present. *'FGS': Federation of the Gagujs Ship - Used from 1087 BCE to 600 BCE. *'CCV': Commonwealth of Curnirn Vessel - Used from 1003 BCE to 600 BCE. *'PROS': People's Republic of Orstann Ship - Used from 874 BCE to 600 BCE. *'KBS': Kingdom of Buhall Ship - Used from 982 BCE to 600 BCE. Turian *'THS': Turian Hierarchy Ship - Used from 749 CE to present. *'TIN': Turian Imperial Navy - Used from 681 CE to 749 CE. **Aephus. **Taetrus. **Thracia. **Parthia. **Pheiros. **Invictus. **Rocam. *'NRS': Navy of Romulus Ship - Used from 699 CE to 749 CE. *'NLV': Navy of Librus Ship - Used from 699 CE to 749 CE. *'NAV': Navy of Altakiril Vessel - Used from 698 CE to 749 CE. *'NBS': Navy of Baetika Ship - Used from 699 CE to 749 CE. *'NCW': Navy of Carthaan Warship - Used from 697 CE to 749 CE. *'NSH': Navy of the Supreme Heptarchy - Used from 701 CE to 749 CE. **Bostra **Chatti **Digeris **Macedyn **Edessan **Galatana **Nimines *'NES': Navy of Epyrus Ship - Used from 700 CE to 749 CE. *'NGV': Navy of Gothis Vessel - Used from 700 CE to 749 CE. *'AFES': Alliance of the Four Emperors Ship - Used from 701 CE to 749 CE. **Magna. **Syglar. **Xerceo. **Tridend. *'AHS': Aemilionian Hierarchy Ship - Used from 1214 BCE to 681 CE. *'HMFS': His/Her Majesty's Flopilian Ship - Used from 1285 BCE to 681 CE. *'CAV': Confederation of the Adrapanus Vessel - Used from 1302 BCE to 681 CE. *'SRV': State of Romullienus Vessel - Used from 1264 BCE to 681 CE. *'HQS': Hierarchy of Quimus Ship - Used from 1056 BCE to 681 CE. Asari *'ARW': Asari Republican Warship - Used from 726 BCE to present. *'SAS': State of Armali Ship - Used from 1643 BCE to 726 BCE. *'SIV': State of Illium Vessel - Used from 1477 BCE to 726 BCE. *'SKS': State of Kurinth Ship - Used from 1384 BCE to 726 BCE. *'SLS': State of Lessus Ship - Used from 1662 BCE to 726 BCE. Quarian/Geth *'ARN': Annigeh Republican Navy - Used from 80 BCE to 1896 CE. *'ZMRS': Zal'Matesh Republican Navy - Used from 80 BCE to 1896 CE. *'RPS': Republic of Poltane'r Ship - Used from 80 BCE to 1896 CE. *'NGR': Navy of the Greater Republic - Used from 78 CE to 1896 CE. *'QMFV': Quarian Migrant Fleet Vessel - Used from 1897 CE to 2186 CE. *'RCS': Rannochian Coalition Ship - Used from 2186 CE to present. *'RNS': Rannochian Navy Ship - Used from 2188 CE to present. Elcor *'CDS': Courts of Dekuuna Ship - Used from 1049 CE to present. Hanar *'HPV': Hanar Primacy Vessel - Used from 188 CE to present. Volus *'PDV': Protectorate Defense Vessel - Used from 807 CE to present. Batarian *'BPSK': Batarian People's Ship of Khar'Shan - Used from 1085 CE to 1538 CE. *'BRS': Batarian Regent Ship - Used from 1538 CE to present. *'HTV': Hegemony of Titan Vessel - Used from unknown to present. Krogan *'RHS': Republic of Hagalok Ship - Used from 1679 BCE to 8 BCE. *'DTV': Dominion of Trisek'lok Vessel - Used from 1685 BCE to 8 BCE. *'EDS': Empire of Dedklok - Used from 1912 BCE to 1748 BCE. *'EEDS': Eastern Empire of Dedklok Ship - Used from 1748 BCE to 8 BCE. *'WEDS': Western Empire of Dedklok Ship - Used from 1748 BCE to 8 BCE. *'SEDS': Southern Empire of Dedklok Ship - Used from 1737 BCE to 8 BCE. *'KIS' - Krogan Imperial Ship - Used from 49 CE to 764 CE. *'TMCS' - Tuchankan Military Confederacy Ship - Used from 2190 CE to present. Raloi *'FTN': Federation of Turvess Navy - Used from 2190 CE to present. Yahg *'PPS': Principality of Parnack Ship - Used from 2195 CE to present. Tilthan *'SVC': Servant Vessel of the Connection - Used from unknown to present. Sanctum *'GSS': Galactic Sanctum Ship - Used from unknown to present. Prothean *'PISV': Prothean Imperial Service Vessel - Used from 74637 BCE to 47106 BCE. Other *'MSV': Merchant Space Vehicle - Used from 710 BCE to present. *'RPV': Registered Prison Vessel. *'AML': Asari Materials List. *'AIS': Andromeda Initiative Starship. *'ORS': Omega Republic Ship.